Adventurer
by NorajNoskaj
Summary: A combination of Kingdom Hearts, DragonballZ, and numberous other anime/series. A young boy travels through many worlds searching for 10 magical artifacts so that he may restore his home. Along the way he meets new people and fights many powerful enemies.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is based off of Kingdom Hearts, with some Dragonball and other anime/series thrown in. a written form of a fancomic that I have drawn, for info on how to read that comic, send me an email

NOTE: In paragraph 3, the main character will be refered to as "Adventurer" from that point on, to avoid confusion.

------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

The dark abyss of space was empty and void save for a few stars that twinkled dimly in the distance. All was quiet, and all was calm. Suddenly, there was a small twinkle far off. Then, a small ship went blasting by. The ship was very small, round, and had no real distictive attachments except for a small door with a smaller window on it. The window however, was dark, leaving the contents inside a mystery. As the ship was soaring through the dark ocean, it came upon a planet, and got caught in the gravitational pull. As the ship plummeted, it burst through the clouds and struck the sea below, causing an eruption of water on the otherwise smooth surface of the dark blue plain.

The beach seemed to be calm. The waves gently brushed against the yellow grains and solemly melted back into the sea. This process kept on repeating, as it had since the beginning of time. There seemed to be no change in this pattern in the future, and if the ocean could speak, it would surely complain of this monotonous activity, always continuing, but never changing. Suddenly, as one wave roared onto the coast, it left behind a gift for the sand. A small body lay on the shore. It was a young boy with black hair, a blue sleeveless shirt, and loose white pants. As the body rested on the sand, a large tower loomed over him, protecting him from the suns rays. In the shape of a "T", this object seemed to guard over the island, keeping it safe from creatures not wanted or needed. As the tower stood there, it opened up, releasing it's workers onto the landscape. Their shadows floated across the ground, eveloping the body of the young boy. A few voices were whispered, and hands reached for the body...

As bubbles ascended, the boy floated, conected to his temporary life source. The container protected him from the outside, from any dangers that could harm his already beaten and bruised body. As the mysterious person opened his eyes, staring into out of the doorway to unconciousness, he made a sudden and quick realization. "_Huh...? Where am I_?" he thought to himself. staring down through the water, he gasped. "_What the-?!" I'm naked!"_ He looked up sharply, then blasted a hole through the container. He stood up, and ripped various medical attachments off of his body. He looked around frantically "I've got to find my clothes!" he said to himself. He darted out the door, traversing various hallways and cooridors, but to no avail. Then, he looked around a corner and saw a luminous glow at the end. He peeked around the doorframe into a large room. His eyes caught sight of a pile of fabric neatly folded on a couch in the middle of the room. "My clothes!" he thought happily to himself. His face then became full of shock. The room had people in it, 2 off to the left side, on to the right, and two sitting on the couch that the clothes were laying on! He snuck through the room to the clothes without being detected, grabbing the fabric off of the furniture and holding it to his chest, he let out a low sigh of relief. He then felt a presence. He looked up and spotted the five people in the room staning right in front of him staring! "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" he yelled at them. "You can't just sneak up on me when I'm naked like that! And why did you have my clothes anyway!" A girl spoke up, she had tan skin and long red hair. Her eyes were green, and she wore a purple top, with a purple skirt. "We're sorry, but we did that so you could heal up properly in our healing changer." The boy stared, puzzled. "Healing...chamber?" Then a boy spoke up. He had green skin, hair, and eyes. His entire outfit was purple, but the sleeves and legs were black. "We found your body on the shore, and you were pretty banged up, so we stuck you in our healing chamber!" As the he put his clothes back on, Adventurer smiled. "Well, thanks for taking care of me!...Who are you guys anyway?" Another boy spoke up, this one was a bit taller than Adventurer, and he had black hair and a black mask that covered his eyes, save for eye holes. His shirt was red with green sleeves, he had green tights for pants, and sported a yellow cape. "We're the Teen Titans!" The masked boy said confidently. "..and I'm Robin-"The green boy cut in "-leader of the Titans and Martial arts master!!" The green boy then went over to the red haired girl "Starfire, alien princess from the planet Tameran, her energy bolts back a wallop!" he then ran over to a large, black boy. The boy was muscular, and most of his body was made of robotic parts, his left eye was a cybernetic eye which glowed a dim red. "Cyborg!" said the green boy"Half-man, half-machine! Then the green boy ran to another girl. "Raven, mysterious girl with telekinetic powers..." Then the green boy pointed to himself. "And I"m beast boy..." as he said this he transformed into a small bird, but kept the greenish tint that he previously had "...master of animals!" Adventurer looked puzzled at the young boy "...I...see..." he said. Robin turned to Adventurer. "Anyway, what's YOUR name?" Adventurer put his hand on the back of his head, grinning embarassingly "I don't uh...really have one!" he said. Cyborg spoke. "What do you mean" Adventurer looked down at his feet grimly "My parents died when I was a baby...before they got a chance to name me..." Then Raven asked a question. "How did they die?" Adventurer looked up with a stern look, as if something made him a bit mad. "I'm part of a warrior race called the Saiyans. They were a ruthless group of people led by an evil tyrant named Furiza(Frieza). Many people were killed under Furiza's orders, but I've heard tales of a lone warrior who stood up to Furiza. When he did this, however, Furiza killed him, along with the rest of planet Vegeta, the Saiyan homeworld. Fortunetely, my parents were able to escape before the planet exploded, seeking refuge on a planet in another universe with an old friend. This is the planet that I was born on." Adventurer looked out the large window behind him. "However, an army of monsters came, creating a path of destruction that took the lives of my parents and countless others. Me and some other refugees managed to survive underground for many years...until the leader of the monsters, who I believe to be Furiza, ordered the complete destruction of the planet. Although my comrades were killed, my mentor gave me one last quest upon his death before he sent me off the planet to survive. I took the quest and escaped the planet, minutes before it exploded..." Beast boy looked sadly at Adventurer "Thats terrible.." he said. Adventurer turned around with a grin "Dont' worry, because I plan to fix it all! The quest my mentor gave me should be able to do that!" Robin looked puzzled "What was the quest. " Adventurer smiled, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a round, blue orb that glowed in his hand. "This!" said Adventurer.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Adventurer held the ball out for the Titans to see. The ball was dark blue, with a light blue star carved into it. The ball let off a light aura, and ocassionally, small darts of lightning would wrap around it. Cyborg looked at Adventurer, "What is that?" he asked.

Adventurer looked up with a smile, "It's called a mystic dragonball." he said while putting it back into his pocket.

"Legend has it that when you find them all, a dragon appears and grants the summoner one wish. Usually, dragonballs are in groups of 7, and they spread across the host planet after they are used, but the mystic dragonballs are different. After these are used, they are spread across the entire universe, and due to the amount of power stored in these dragonballs, there are 10 in a single batch." Adventurer looked out the window, toward the horizon with a smile. "I plan to find them all so that I can set everything right!"

Starfire looked a little confused. "You would need a really fast ship to travel across the universe like that, right?"

"Yeah, but mine was made for long trips like this, so its fast enough." answered Adventurer.

Beast boy zipped over behind Adventurer and grabbed his tail. "What's with the tail? You look human to me."

Adventurer gently grabbed his tail back and answered. "When my people see a full moon, our tails cause us to transform into an Oozaru, or big ape..."

Beast boy smiled. "You mean like this?" he said as he transfomed into a gorrila, that kept the green tint that he had had in his regular form. Adventurer put his hand on his head and smiled. "Uh...kind of like that."

"Well, fell fre to stay as long as you like!" said Robin with a grin.

"Thanks!" said Adventurer with a smile. Just then, an alarm went off. The constant beeping of the alarm echoed through the hallways. "What's that?" asked Adventurer.

Robin scowled. "Trouble!" he exclaimed. He then pointed towards the door and said confidently "Titans..GO!" The five of them began heading towards the door as Adventurer remained in the room. Robin stopped at the door and looked back at Adventurer.

"Hey, are you coming with us?" asked Robin.  
Adventurer grinned, "Sure!"

The Titans and Adventurer gathered out on the shore under the giant "T" that overlooked the island. It seemed that Starfire and Raven were the only ones who knew how to fly, and Beast Boy could transform into a flying animal. Raven appeared to be giving Robin a ride, and Beast Boy was giving Cyborg a ride. Starfire held out a hand towared Adventurer,

"Do you need a ride?" she said with a smile.

'No thanks!" said Adventurer. Suddenly, the grass beneath his feet began to sway back and forth, as if a wind had come from nowhere and shoved them back and forth with a gentle force. His feet lifted off of the ground, and Adventurer began flying! Adventurer chuckled, "I can handle myself!"

A large explosion shook the streets. Civilians ran, screaming for their lives as a luminous creature emerged from the smoke. The monster let out a ferocious roar and began parading through the streest among the frantic scattering of the crowd. Robin stepped forward, and said with a yell "Titans...GO!!!" However, before the Titans could begin to fight, Adventurer shouted out "WAIT!" Robin looked back at Adventurer, who had a confident smile on his face. "I'll handle this." he said. Adventurer stepped foward and turned sideways. He bent both of his arms and but his hands infront of his stomach. He formed his hands so they looked as though they were holding a ball. Small orbs of light began to converge between his hands, and eventually formed a large, luminous ball of energy that glimmered brightly. Adventurer thrusted his hands forward "SHIKARA NO KAWA(River of Power)" Then, A blast exploded from the ball of energy in his hands and headeed straight for the creature. As the blast made contact with the mysterious monster, it let out a roar of pain and disentegrated, leaving nothing but a few smoke plumes and a shallow crater in the street. The Titans stared open-mouthed at the spectacle that had just occured, and Adventurer smiled embarrassingly. "Uh..." he said. "Can we go back now? I'm really hungry!"

Night fell upon the Titan Tower. The moon was half-full, and it's crescent-shaped form overlooked the city in the horizon. Inside of the tower, a plate sat on the table, with a half eaten hamburger and what appeared to be remains of salad off to the side. A content and full Adventurer asked the Titans "So...most people in this universe don't have powers like we do?"

Raven answered his question with a simple "Nope."

Beast Boy spoke, revealing his own questions "So, besides flying and shooting those weird beams, what other powers do you have?"

Adventurer thought for a second. "Well, I guess I'm pretty strong!" Suddenly, the couch that Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were on began to shake, the couch lifted into the air, with Cyborg using his right arm to keep it suspended. "Not as strong as me!" said Cyborg with a grin. As Cyborg stood there in his glory, he began to wobble and lift up into the air. Underneath Cyborg, Adventurer held him with his right arm and a big smile on his face. Robin let out a yawn, "Well, it's time to sleep. We've had a long day." He looked over and Beast Boy. "..and guess who had guard duty." he said with a grin.

Beast Boy sighed. "Aw, man..."

"I'll do it if you don't want to." Adventurer said to Beast Boy. Beat Boy grabbed Adventurer by the shoulders and a wide grin spread from pointy green ear to pointy green ear. "R-REALLY?!"

Adventurer stood on top of Titan Tower as an image of the moon reflected in the water. Clenching his fist, Adventurer looked serious.  
"I wonder if I can still do this..." he said to himself. Adventurer began to glow, and his hair started to turn on end. There was a bright flash of light, and Adventurer's hair was completely gold, and an aura of the same color surrounded him. "Man, it's been awhile since I've transformed into a Super Saiyan." said Adventurer as he stared at his fist. Adventurer then began to scowl "Now...lets see if I can take it...to the next level!" Adventurer looked up and let out a yell. There was a small rumbling and a bright flash of light. The waves on the shore became slightly larger, and Adventuer looked up. His hair was standing even higher on its end. The aura was the same size as before, but small jolts of lightning bolted in and out and around his form. This was Super Saiyan 2. Adventurer let out a sigh as he powered down to his regular form. "Whew!" he said. "Its been a while since I've done that!"


End file.
